Life
by lerochka
Summary: my take on the end of season 4 and season 5.
1. Chapter 1

Life

Summary- Nadia didn't get infected

Vaughn is just Vaughn not someone else and him and Syd didn't get into a car accident and he proposed again on the beach.

Irina came back with everyone and the girls quickly got her a pardon as long as she works for APO and she's also in Jack's custody. They are not together YET.

A couple new characters

Val- Nadia's and Sydney's sister. Jack and Irina's other daughter. She's 26 and Nadia is 24 and Sydney is 28. She grew up with Sydney and Jack after "Laura" died. She basically looks like Irina only 27 years younger and she's acts and thinks exactly like her.

Nathan-Val's husband. They got married at 16 like Haley and Nathan on One Tree Hill. When they were 20 they had a baby Sophie who's now almost 6.

When Sydney was missing during the two years Val got pregnant again. When Syd came back 2 months later she had another little girl Emily who's 2.

Everyone knows Nadia is Jack's daughter and they are getting close.

Sloane escaped in Sovogda and there is a search for him. He thinks Nadia is his daughter.

Since Sydney and Vaughn got engaged he moved in with her and Nadia moved in with Weiss.

Irina didn't kill Vaughn's dad. Sloane killed him instead and everyone knows that.

The three sisters and their significant others were at APO just joking around when they heard yelling and then they saw Irina with Jack on her heals.

Jack- Irina I'm sorry please just talk to me.

Irina- NO, now get away from me, you disgust me.

Irina came up to the 6 adults and smiled at them

Val- what happened?

By then Jack came up to them too.

Irina- your father slept with my sister.

Everyone stood there shocked while Jack was turning red.

Weiss was the first to recover.

Weiss- wait which one cause if it's Elena than that's well that's just gross.

Irina- Jack slept with Katya

Jack- Irina I don't think we should discuss this with our daughters and their husbands, boyfriends, and fiancés.

Val- dad I can't believe you that's disgusting. It's like me sleeping with Vaughn or Weiss.

Jack- well excuse me I just thought that my wife had an affair with my best friend and I thought she was trying to kill you, so I wasn't exactly thinking straight

Irina- both things I never did by the way.

Val- alright you two can discuss your marital problems at home, let's go we have a meeting.

In the conference room

Val- thanks to the disk Vaughn and Sydney retrieved last week we might be able to figure out where Sloane is.

Marshall- Right well the disk is in code so it will take about three weeks to figure out how to translate it into English than another 2 weeks to actually translate it.

Val- ok so in the mean time, mom I want you to get in touch with any evil contacts you have to help us figure out how to find him.

Irina- jeez you make me sound so bad.

Weiss- yeah ex terrorist and former number 6 on CIA's most wanted list isn't bad at all.

Irina- exactly my point Mr. Weiss.

Everyone left the office and Jack and Irina were left sitting there

Jack- Irina please talk to me

Irina got up and before she left she had to make a comment.

Irina- don't you ever talk to me again Jack Bristow.

So what did you think? If I get review's I update.

Love ya lots

Val


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

That night Irina was in her room making a list of her contacts when Jack got home from work. He came upstairs and knocked on Irina's door praying that in five minutes he will still be alive. He knocked and opened the door and Irina looked up from her place on her bed.

Jack- Irina please just talk to me

Irina- there's some pot roast in the fridge.

Jack- please Irina

Irina- About what? You expect me to say it's okay for you to have slept with my sister?

Jack- I don't expect you to say it's alright I just want to apologize and I want us to stop holding grudges against each other. Because if we don't than how can we move past this and possibly have a future together.

Irina- you know what Jack ever since I came back from Sovogda you and I have been trying to work things out. I told you everything about why I left, what happened to me over the last 24 years and you failed to mention to me that you slept with my sister. I had to freaking listen to my sister talk about sleeping with my husband.

Jack- Irina I just didn't want to hurt you

Irina- what hurt me was you didn't tell me right away.

Oh and you say you want us to work things out. Well hun

Take a look around we don't even share the same freaking bedroom.

Jack- Irina…

Irina- I'm going to take a shower, the pot roast is in the fridge.

She walks away leaving Jack standing there.

20 minutes later

Irina comes out of the bathroom and opens her dresser drawer and finds nothing inside. She marches into Jack's room where he's sitting at his desk.

Irina- where the hell is all my stuff

Jack- in our dresser sweetheart

Irina can't help but let out a chuckle

Irina- our dresser?

Jack- yeah you know a husband and a wife usually share dressers

Irina- I don't know if I should slap you for being a wiseass or kiss you for being o sweet.

Jack stands up and walks over, his face only inches from hers.

Jack- I prefer the second one

And he leans in and they share a passionate kiss.

After they pull away they both have smiles on their face.

Irina- so how about that pot roast

Jack nods and smiles and they walk to the kitchen hand in hand.

I couldn't help keeping Jack and Irina apart.

Tell me what you think. Love ya lot's

Val.


End file.
